


Lace & Sin

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Church Sex, Dream Pack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: K's birthday gifts to Skov lead to a sacrilegious experience





	Lace & Sin

**Author's Note:**

> if you are offended by sacrilege just skip this
> 
> I'll also post on tumblr with a reference pic for Skov's outfit ;)

When Skov became fixated on an idea it was impossible to change his mind. This stubborn streak beneath his usually pliable surface delighted Swan to no end. Expect for this time. This time Skov was asking for something Swan didn’t want to go along with.

“Baby gets what baby wants,” Skov said with a smug grin before turning to gaze out the window of Swan’s Golf.

He looked downright sinful, clothed – if that word could be used to describe the garment he wore – in a skintight black lace one piece that ended mid thigh. The only concession to modesty was a patch of black silk covering Skov’s crotch and it was barely getting the job done. Skov twisted in his seat, the lace on his thighs riding up higher. Swan’s throat was dry and he could hardly stand to look away.

Skov caught him staring and smiled. “See something you like, babe?”

“You look like a slut,” Swan growled. Skov pouted a little so he elaborated, “I like it.”

“Ah, yeah you do.” Skov stretched, arms over his head, hands gripping the headrest as he arched his back. His nipples – pierced through, silver studs glinting – pressed against the lace. Swan’s hands tightened around the steering wheel and his foot mashed down on the accelerator without him realizing it, sending them shooting through sleepy downtown Henrietta. 

“God,” Skov moaned, a hand drifting down between his legs, the heel brushing the dark silk, “the way you look at me…” His hips canted up, his groin meeting the heel of his hand.

Swan slammed on the brakes just in time to avoid running a red. He glared at Skov but couldn’t say a damn word, not when presented with the show of Skov slowly thrusting his hips up to grind against his hand.

“Oh yeah, babe,” Skov murmured, his head lolling back, eyelids drooping, “keep on watching me, Swan. Don’t stop.”

Someone behind them honked their horn and Swan swore, shifting gears and roaring away from the light, perversely pleased when it changed before the other driver managed to get through the intersection. Fucking rude, interrupting their moment.

Skov continued to make low, pleased noises but Swan refused to look over at him. He felt hot all over, bothered in a way that only Skov could provoke. He chewed on his lip and pulled the car into a free space in the church parking lot. He hated this plan, even more so now that Skov looked on the brink of coming in his brand new lacy travesty. Swan swallowed. He was hard and aching in his dress slacks, wanting to grab Skov and put that bratty mouth to work sucking him off before fucking him senseless against the steering wheel. It would serve him right, the heathen.

“We’re here,” he said. His voice was deep and brutal. There was no way in hell they were pulling this off, and if they did then they were _definitely_ going to hell. _Fuck_.

“Mmm.” Skov opened his eyes and grinned. His face was flushed and sweat beaded at his temples, arousal coming off him in waves. He wiped his hand against the leather seat and Swan stared openmouthed at the wet stain on the silk.

“You have got to be shitting me,” Swan protested. “You can’t go into church with – with fucking cum on you.”

“Pre,” Skov corrected fussily. “Besides, I’m sure that I’m not the only one. Some people just hide their inner horny bitch better.”

“Oh my God…” Swan muttered, pressing his hands to his face, covering his eyes.

Skov leaned over and kissed the backs of Swan’s hands. “Don’t quit on me now, Swan. You liked this idea well enough last night.”

“I was fucking out of my mind last night! So were you!”

“But Swan…” Skov’s voice was low and whiny. His lips grazed the shell of Swan’s ear. “This is what I want for my birthday.”

Swan snorted and grasped the back of Skov's neck, squeezing tight like he was an unruly kitten. Skov gasped and Swan kissed him, biting his lower lip until it was red and swollen while Skov pawed at his chest and yanked on his tie.

“We celebrated _plenty_ this weekend,” Swan said, voice husky. “You didn’t forget did you?”

“Nooooo.” Skov trembled, he was kneeling on the seat, his thighs pressed tight together, his long, graceful body contorted over the center console of the car.

Swan grinned and reached behind Skov to smack him on the ass, enjoying the feel of the lace under his palm.

Skov choked and let out a noise that was so dirty it made Swan blush.

“Oh fuck…” Skov moaned. “Do that again, babe, please…”

“We are so going to hell,” Swan muttered but obliged, spanking Skov again and again, his boyfriend clinging to his shoulders, his hips thrusting forward with each smack, rubbing obscenely against the gear shift.

The church bell tolled, loud and mournful. Swan gentled his hand against the sweat-slicked lace on Skov’s lower back and checked the time on the dashboard. They were going to be late for the service.

Swan looked up to see the sanctuary doors closing behind a pair of churchgoers. He wondered if they had seen what he and Skov were up to and decided he didn’t care.

Skov moved back into his seat, legs spread wide, chest heaving as he squirmed, his shaking hands trying to undo the buttons on the front of his onesie. He looked so pathetic that Swan decided to have mercy on him. That was a virtue, wasn’t it, mercy?

Swan pushed Skov’s hands away and quickly unfastened the buttons over Skov’s crotch and peeled the wet silk from his hard, leaking cock. Skov whimpered and pushed his hips up before Swan had even lowered his head.

“Easy,” Swan crooned, “I’ll take care of you, baby.” He pressed his hand on Skov’s stomach and braced his other arm over his thighs to keep him from moving. This would have to be quick and dirty or they’d miss too much of the service.

Swan didn’t bother with build up or teasing; he lowered his head and swallowed Skov down, sucking and bobbing his head in the way he knew would make Skov melt. It didn’t take much effort before he had Skov coming down his throat, his body quivering and twitching under him.

“Oh Jesus,” Skov groaned, his hands fisted in Swan’s fancy black suit jacket, wrinkling the fabric horribly. “Oh fuck me…”

“I intend to,” Swan said, his lips brushing the tip of Skov’s cock before he licked him clean and tucked him beneath the damp silk. “Once we get back I’m gonna bend you over every available surface and punish you for putting me through this.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Skov smiled lazily and reached for Swan, pulling him up into a messy kiss. It was so good it made Swan’s heart race.

“Okay, enough.” He pushed Skov away and opened his door, letting in the hot summer air. “We do this now or never before I lose what’s left of my control.”

“Yes, sir,” Skov replied. He opened his door and climbed out, stretching and tugging at the lace, pulling it down his thighs. He looked like a wet dream come to life and he certainly smelled like one. Swan grabbed his leather jacket from the back seat and walked around to join Skov. He held the jacket up and Skov obligingly slipped it on. It was too big for him but that was perfect, it definitely covered up a host of sins.

Skov wrapped his hand around Swan’s bicep, walking beside him like he was being fucking escorted. His long, toned legs ended in heeled black leather ankle boots – another part of the ensemble that K had gifted to him. Swan had to admit – it was one hell of a look.

Skov grunted a little as they climbed the stairs.

“What’s wrong?” Swan asked quietly. “You still sore from your birthday party?”

“Ugh, yes,” Skov whispered back, “but it’s the other thing.”

“What other thing?”

“The _other_ present from K.” Skov raised his eyebrows and Swan flushed in dawning comprehension. Skov’s eyes widened and he nodded his head slowly. “I put it in after I got out of the shower this morning. Every time we hit a bump in the road… when you where spanking me in the car…” Skov shivered. “It feels _so good_, Swan. Like having you in me all the time, making me crazy.”

“Oh God.” Swan gripped the iron railing, letting it hold him up as his knees went weak. “No wonder you’ve been so easy and riled up today.”

Skov nodded fervently. “Best birthday present _ever_.”

Swan frowned and pulled Skov against him, his thigh pressing between Skov’s legs. Fuck church and Skov’s deviant plans. He wasn’t going to last through an entire service. But he was going to make Skov suffer. All. Fucking. Day.

The door opened behind them and a young man in a suit poked his head out. His expression was politely blank. “Good morning,” he said, “we still have some empty seats inside if you’re considering attending our worship service. It’s not too late.”

Swan scowled at the man but Skov smiled cheerily and pulled Swan behind him as he ascended the last couple stairs.

“Thank you so much,” Skov said in his most chipper and fake voice. “I haven’t been to church in _years_.”

The man smiled and didn’t comment on that but he did hand them paper bulletins and ushered them to the back row of the sanctuary. The congregation was standing and singing a plodding hymn and no one noticed their entrance except for the choir. Swan clocked a few curious looks as Skov slid into the pew. Swan stood beside him and they mumbled their way through the rest of the hymn; Skov was definitely making up his own words to “How Great Thou Art” but keeping his voice low enough that the people sitting in front of them didn’t seem to notice.

When the song was finished the congregation sat and the preacher climbed to the pulpit and asked them to bow their heads for the prayer. Skov sat right next to Swan, his legs crossed tightly over his knee, his boot rubbing up and down at the back of Swan’s calf. His head was bowed but his eyes were open, watching the way Swan tried to school his reactions. Skov reached for Swan’s hand, gripping it hard as he started to gently rock forward and back and Swan _knew_ what he was doing to himself and it made him crazy. He yanked Skov’s hand to his lap, rubbing his knuckles over the hard line of his cock. He bowed his head, too, and adjusted his jacket so that it wasn’t immediately obvious that Skov was feeling him up. His knees fell open and Skov took his chance, now that the prayer was wrapping up, to grab him through his pants, squeezing and stroking until there was no way for him to hide his erection. Swan bit back a curse and grabbed a Bible and opened it over his lap. Skov moved his hand away, pulling back and taking hold of one side of the Bible, like they were sharing it. 

The prayer ended with everyone – Skov included – whispering “Amen.” It was so profane that Swan could practically feel the fires of hell burning the soles of his feet. What the actual fuck was wrong with him and his boyfriend.

The service dragged on and on and Swan couldn’t focus on a single word. He could _smell_ sex on Skov, could feel every little shudder as his boyfriend continued his self-pleasure, rocking back and forth, making the pew creak. The leather jacket parted, revealing the lace beneath, buttoned high to Skov’s throat. Beneath the lace Swan could see that Skov was sweating. He could also see the bite marks, leftovers from Skov’s 20th birthday party.

Swan bowed his head in faux-penance as he thought about what a night that had been, watching Skov get wrecked by K and the boys, all of them high as kites and so ready to do whatever K told them to. By the time he got his turn Skov was soaked, his body offering little resistance when Swan entered him. They had taken it slow, every thrust making Skov cry out, his words nearly incoherent. All that Swan could make out was Skov saying his name, over and over. When they were done K had appeared next to them, a thick, jeweled plug in hand. Skov was a limp, drooling mess but he rolled over for K, offering up his leaking ass for the toy. K slid the plug in, smiling like a devil, and kissed Skov on the mouth. “Happy birthday, babe,” he said fondly, “don’t say I never gave you nothing.”

Swan was so deep in the memory that he flinched when Skov grabbed his knee and gave him a shake.

“Stand up,” Skov hissed in his ear, “it’s the benediction.”

“I don’t think I can,” Swan whispered back.

“If I can, you can,” Skov replied. He got his arm around Swan and pulled him up. “Lean against me like you’re having a moment. You know, overwhelmed by your sins.”

Swan gave him a dirty look. Overwhelmed was a good word for how he was feeling. All he could smell was Skov’s sweat and cum. He could taste him in the back of his mouth; feel the hard line of his body against his own. Maybe this was Skov’s plan all along, to turn _him _into a wreck, biting the inside of his cheek raw and trying to will away his persistent hard on.

The preacher blessed them and the organ started up, the room filling with the buzz of conversation. Swan turned to make a break for the door but Skov held him in place. He made a point of talking to the couple in front of them, idle chitchat while Swan stood there, lock-jawed and sweating through his suit. Under other circumstances he would be impressed by the way the man and woman – white, probably upper middle class – carried on a conversation with Skov like he wasn’t practically naked and hanging off another man’s arm. Another couple stopped by their pew – friends of their pew neighbors – and Swan nearly groaned. He leaned down and whispered into Skov’s ear.

“We’re leaving right now or I won’t fuck you when we get home. And I’ll tell K not to let anyone near you, either.”

Skov straightened up and it was immensely gratifying to witness how quickly he shut down invitations to lunch and pushed Swan out of the pew. Swan wasn’t paying attention and nearly collided with the preacher. He had the presence of mind to shake the man’s hand and mumble, “Good sermon.” Skov said something Swan couldn’t hear over the pounding of his heart but he did hear the preacher’s startled squawk.

They hurried out of the church and Skov shed the leather jacket as soon as they reached the car. His smile was brilliant and pleased. He stuck out his pierced tongue and Swan laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

“What did you tell the preacher?” Swan asked, his hand reaching for Skov’s as they sped towards Kavinsky’s.

“I told him to forgive you because church made you too horny to talk.”

Swan tipped his head back and laughed. “God, I love you.”

“Yeah you do,” Skov replied. He smiled contentedly and squeezed Swan’s hand. “Best boyfriend _ever_.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
